


Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft

by NoizyKorat



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, Sugizo (Musician), The FLARE - Fandom
Genre: Eifersucht, Einseitige Anziehung, Enttäuschung, Familiendrama, Familiengeheimnisse, Familiäre Auseinandersetzungen, Fragwürdige Moral, Gerichtsverhandlung, Homosexualität, Homosexuelle Beziehung, Häusliche Gewalt, Instabile Beziehungen, Justizirrtum, Kriminalität, M/M, Mangelnde Gerechtigkeit, Manipulation, Mentale Instabilität, Mord, Neid, One Shot, Psychische Probleme, Schuldzuweisungen, Screenplay/Script Format, Selbstmord, Toxisches Familienumfeld, Ungerechtigkeit, Untreue, Vertrauensbruch, Verurteilung, Vorurteile, homophobie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna comes from a well-situated, though rather cold distant merchant family, but falls for Sugizo, a rather poor musician. As he's seeking  his family's approval, they meet outright refusal and unadulterated outrage, his father demanding them to split immediately, by the threat of disowning and abandoning Yuna.<br/>Discouraged and deeply hurt, the couple draws back on them for the time being, thougj deciding to keep fighting for their love, once they have come up with a plan.<br/>They don't even get that far, before hell breaks lose. Well guarded family secrets and immoral desires are revailed, emotions misused and manipulated, until nobody can trust anyone, throwing wild blames against each other, in the face of a cruel bloodbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehören weder The FLARE, noch deren Mitglieder, nur die genannten eigenen Charaktere gehören mir. Dies sind reine Fantasirgeschehnisse, die mit der Realität nichts zu tun haben. Ich möchte weder jemanden damit beleidigen, noch irgendwelche Rechte verletzen. Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht.
> 
> Da ich Theater und Film liebe wollte ich unbedingt ein Stück in Skriptform schreiben. Was eignet sich dazu besser als ein Krimi über ein blutiges Familiendrama?  
> Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie schnell jede Moral aus den Fugen geraten kann, wie leicht man die Menschen um sich herum manipulieren und gegeneinander aufbringen kann, und nicht zuletzt, welche tiefen Risse ein paar auffliegende Geheimnisse in ein Familiengefüge reißen können.
> 
> Das hier ist ein recht altes, häufig überarbeitetes, selbst lektOrients Werk. Entsprechend ist der Qualitätsstandard nicht sehr hoch, und es können einige Schreibfehler und Ungereimtheiten auftauchen.  
> Wenn ihr so etwas bemerkt, oder andere Gedanken habt, die ihr teilen wollt, seid ihr sehr willkommen zu kommentieren.   
> Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem eine gute Zeit mit diesem etwas unfewöhnlichen Werk, und vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuna will seinen Lebenspartner Sugizo offiziel in seine Familie einführen. Er führt ein hitziges vier Augen Gespräch mit seinem Vater, während Sugizo beunruhigt wartes.  
> Das Ergebnis ist jedoch leider sehr be stürzen für die beiden, denn der schwulenfeindliche, elitärw und sehr autoritäre Vater will eine solche, in seinen Augen unmoralische Beziehung, zu einer solchen, in seinen Augen minderwertigen Person auf keinen Fall dulden.

[ Eine Uhr tickt. Sugizo läuft nervös in einem Vorzimmer auf und ab. Plötzlich fliegt eine Tür auf. Yuna stolpert heraus und fällt Sugizo schluchzend um den Hals. Sugizo schlingt die Arme um ihn, drückt ihn fest an sich, sieht ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bestürzung und Besorgnis an. ]  
Sugizo: Yuna...?  
Yuna : Yuuen... er... hat nein gesagt...  
[ Sugizo wird blass, seine Augen groß. Er schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. ]  
Sugizo: Gott, nein... bitte nicht....  
Yuna : Er sagte er wird es nicht zulassen mich an einen billigen Straßenkassanova wie dich zu verlieren. Sollte ich es dennoch wagen, wird er mich verstoßen...  
[ Sugizos Gesicht spiegelt nun Wut. Er ballt die Fäuste, dreht den Kopf etwas zur Seite. ]  
Sugizo: Es ist doch nicht zu fassen!  
Yuna : Oh Yuuen, was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun?

[ Sugizo lächelt tapfer, umschließt Yunas Gesicht sanft mit den Händen und sieht ihn an. ]  
Sugizo: Wir werden nicht aufgeben. Ich liebe dich Yuna, und ich werde dich heiraten, egal ob es deinem Vater nun in den Kram passt oder nicht.  
[ Yuna seufzt, nickt zögerlich und schmiegt sich an Sugizo. ]


	2. Szene I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Sugizo wegen des Mordes an seinem Schwiegervater läuft, doch was er zu sagen hat ist leider sehr inkonsistent.

[ Sugizo sitzt auf der Beklagtenbank eines Gerichtsaals und wird von Richter und Staatsanwalt verhört.]

 

Richter: Herr Sugihara, wo waren sie am 13. Oktober gegen 5 Uhr morgens?

Sugizo : Ich war in meiner Wohnung, mit Yuna.

Richter: Und was haben sie getan?

 

[ Sugizos Blick schweift etwas ab. Die Frage scheint ihm unangenehm. Der Richter scheint den Wink zu verstehen und belässt es dabei. ]

 

Sugizo: Er hat geschlafen, aber ich konnte noch nicht schlafen und habe noch lange gelesen.

Richter: Wie lange?

Sugizo : Bis kurz vor halb drei, euer Ehren, ich habe auf die Uhr gesehen bevor ich schlafen gegangen bin.

Staatsanwalt: Eine Frage wenn sie erlauben euer Ehren; hätte es Herr Katsuki bemerkt, wenn sie das Haus verlassen hätten?

Sugizo : Natürlich hätte er das. Yuna hat einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Er wäre sofort aufgewacht wenn ich aus dem Bett gestiegen wäre.

Richter: Was passierte dann?

Sugizo : Das Telefon klingelte. Das muss gegen 6 Uhr gewesen sein, denn es dämmerte bereits. Es war Frau Katsuki, und sie bat mich, schnellstens mit Yuna zu ihr kommen, etwas schreckliches sei passiert.


	3. Szene II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rückblende in die schicksalsschwere Nacht, aus Sicht der beiden Verliebten.  
> Mitten in der Nacht klingelt Sugizos Telefon. Es ist seine Schwiegermutter, und sie hat entsetzliche Nachrichten für die beiden, die noch immer an den Nachwirkungen des misslungenen Familiengespräch knabbern.  
> Hastig weckt Sugizo seinen Liebsten und treibt ihn zur Eile. Erst im Auto versucht er, daß Geschehene zu erklären und hadert schwer damit.  
> Yuna seinerseits hadert sehr, das Geschehene zu akzeptieren, trotz seiner sehr unterkühlten, komplizierten Beziehung zu seinem Vater.

[ Sugizo und Yuna liegen schlafend im Bett, beide nackt. Ein Telefon klingelt. Sugizo schreckt hoch, steht auf und geht so wie er ist zum Telefon und meldet sich. Die Person am anderen Ende erzählt aufgeregt etwas, Sugizo hört schweigend zu. Plötzlich beginnen seine Augen sich zu weiten. Er zieht scharf Luft ein, seine Hand bedeckt den unteren Teil seines Gesichts. Er nickt zustimmend. ]

 

Sugizo: Hai, wakarimashita. Wir fahren sofort los.

 

[ Sugizo legt auf und eilt zu Yuna zurück, versucht ihn wach zu rütteln. ]

 

Sugizo: Yuna... Yuna, wach auf... schnell!

 

[ Yuna gibt Protestgeräusche von sich. ]

 

Yuna: Was denn?

Sugizo: Wir müssen zu dir nach Haus, schnell. Es... ist etwas passiert. 

 

[ Yuna setzt sich mit einem Mal auf, sieht Sugizo erschrocken an. ]

 

Yuna: Was ist passiert?

Sugizo: Sag ich dir später. Komm beeil dich, zieh dich an. 

 

[ Sugizo pickt Kleidungsstücke vom Boden, wirft Yuna einige zu. Beide ziehen sich eilig an, verlassen die Wohnung und steigen ins Auto. Sugizo fährt schweigend. Yuna sieht ihn immer wieder an. ]

 

Yuna: Yuuen, sag mir bitte was passiert ist.

Sugizo: Dein Vater.... 

 

[ Yuna runzelt die Stirn, wirkt beunruhigt. ]

 

Yuna: Was ist mit ihm?

 

[ Sugizo beißt sich auf die Lippen, starrt auf die Straße, scheint nach Worten zu suchen. ]

 

Sugizo: Er... ist tot Yuna.

 

[ Yunas Augen weiten sich entsetzt und er schüttelt immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf. ]

 

Yuna: Nein.. nein! Das... kann doch nicht...

 

[ Sugizo schweigt betreten, parkt vor der Villa der Katsukis, steigt aus, öffnet Yuna die Tür. Sie nehmen sich bei der Hand und gehen ins Haus. Es ist unheimlich still. Sie gehen ins Obergeschoss, ins Schlafzimmer von Yunas Vater. Yuna prallt mit einem Keuchen zurück, presst die Hand an seinen Mund als ob ihm plötzlich schlecht wäre. Sugizo bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, starrt mit entsetztem Blick auf die Szenerie. Auf dem Bett liegt in einer Blutlache der erschlaffte Körper von Yunas Vater. Daran geschmiegt, in einem leichten, blutverschmierten Negligé liegt schlafend Yunas Mutter. Sugizo stürzt zu ihr, versucht sie aufzuwecken, bleibt aber erfolglos. Hilflos sieht er zu Yuna auf. ]

 

Sugizo: Kümmerst du dich um sie?

 

[ Yuna nickt langsam. Sugizo zeigt ein leichtes, dankbares Lächeln, streichelt ihm im vorbeigehen tröstend über die Schulter. ]


	4. Szene III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunas Mutter sitzt im Zeugenstand, und erzählt eine ganz andere Geschichte als ihr Schwiegersohn. Die beiden trauen ihren Ohren kaum, was sie dabei zu hören bekommen und können es kaum glauben, dass sich die bisher so offene, kooperative Mutter plötzlich von so einer entsetzlich anderen Seite zeigt.

[ Frau Katsuki sitzt im Zeugenstand, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, schüttelt heftig den Kopf. ]

 

Frau Katsuki: Nein, ich habe ihn nicht angerufen. Wie hätte ich auch, ich hab schließlich geschlafen bis die Polizei zu Stelle war. Ich wusste noch nicht mal wie mir geschieht!

Richter: Sie haben auch ihren Sohn an diesem Abend nicht gesehen?

Frau Katsuki: Nein, ganz sicher nicht, das wüsste ich doch.

Richter: Welches Motiv hätte ihrer Meinung nach Herr Sugihara gehabt ihren Mann zu töten?

Frau Katsuki: Na das ist ja wohl klar! Die beiden haben sich noch nie leiden können. Als mein Mann dann auch noch von den Hochzeitsplänen der beiden erfuhr war er natürlich außer sich und hat Yuna ihn zu verstoßen wenn er sich weiter mit Yasuhiro treffen würde. Das passte dem natürlich gar nicht in den Kram, also wollte Yasuhiro ihn wohl beseitigen um Yuna für sich zu haben.

Richter: Hatte er Zugang zu ihrem Haus?

Frau Katsuki: Yasuhiro?! Nein, natürlich nicht! Wahrscheinlich hat er Yunas Schlüssel benutzt.

 

[ Der Richter nickt langsam und verständig. Sugizo sieht Frau Katsuki entsetzt an. ]


	5. Szene IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Fall wird immer komplexer, die Aussagen immer haarsträubender und konträrer.   
> Frau Katsuki scheint offensichtlich alles daran zu setzen eine Verurteilung zu erreichen, während Sugizo nur voller Entsetzen und Unverständnis zusehen kann, wie seine Chancen immer weiter schwinden und sich voller Verzweiflung fragt, welches Spiel hier gespielt wird.

[ Frau Katsuki sitzt im Zeugenstand, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, schüttelt heftig den Kopf. ]

Frau Katsuki: Nein, ich habe ihn nicht angerufen. Wie hätte ich auch, ich hab schließlich geschlafen bis die Polizei zu Stelle war. Ich wusste noch nicht mal wie mir geschieht!

Richter: Sie haben auch ihren Sohn an diesem Abend nicht gesehen?

Frau Katsuki: Nein, ganz sicher nicht, das wüsste ich doch!

Richter: Welches Motiv hätte ihrer Meinung nach Herr Sugihara gehabt ihren Mann zu töten?

Frau Katsuki: Na das ist ja wohl klar! Die beiden haben sich noch nie leiden können. Als mein Mann dann auch noch von den Hochzeitsplänen der beiden erfuhr war er natürlich außer sich und hat Yuna ihn zu verstoßen wenn er sich weiter mit Yasuhiro treffen würde. Das passte dem natürlich gar nicht in den Kram, also wollte Yasuhiro ihn wohl beseitigen um Yuna für sich zu haben.

Richter: Hatte er Zugang zu ihrem Haus?

Frau Katsuki: Yasuhiro?! Nein, natürlich nicht! Wahrscheinlich hat er Yunas Schlüssel benutzt.

[ Der Richter nickt langsam und verständig. Sugizo sieht Frau Katsuki entsetzt an. ]


	6. Szene V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rückblende zu dem Moment als endlich die Polizei am Ort des Geschehens eintrifft.  
> Für den verwirrten, betroffenen Sugizo wird die verwirrende Situation immer bizarrer, als der Tatort sich immer wieder verändert und Leute völlig willkürlich, wie von Geisterhand auftauchen und verschwinden.   
> Vielleicht sollte er sich Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand machen, denkt ihr bei sich, so surreal ist das Geschehen, als wäre er in einem fürchterlichen Alptraum gefangen.

[ Sugizo kommt atemlos zurück ins Elternschlafzimmer gestolpert, doch Yuna und Frau Katsuki sind verschwunden, nur Herr Katsukis Leichnam liegt unverändert im Bett. Sugizo sieht sich befremdet um, geht suchend im Haus herum, ruft nach den Beiden doch bekommt keine Antwort. Plötzlich sind Sirenen zu hören, Sugizo hört auf und hastet zurück vors Haus um die Polizisten in Empfang zu nehmen. Zusammen mit einem Wachmeister geht er zurück ins Elternschlafzimmer. Frau Katsuki liegt plötzlich neben ihrem Mann, doch Yuna bleibt verschwunden. Sugizo blickt verwirrt drein. ] 

Sugizo: Aber... sie war vorhin noch weg... ich bin mir sicher...

[ Der Wachmann legt ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter sieht ihn besorgt und mitleidig an. Schiebt ihn mit sich langsam Richtung Ausgang. ]

Wachtmeister: Machen sie sich nur keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon hin. Fahren sie mal lieber nach Hause, duschen erst mal und ruhen sich ein wenig aus.

[ Sugizo seufzt, nickt resignierend und geht zu seinem Wagen. ]


	7. Szene VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enämlich sitzt Yuna im Zeugenstand und voller Erleichterung schöpft er endlich neue Hoffnung. Wer, wenn nicht der Mann der ihn liebte, den er liebte sollte noch auf seiner Seite sein?  
> Doch auch diese eine letzte Hoffnung wird grausam zerschmettert, denn auch was Yuna zu der Nacht zu sagen hat tut nichts dazu Sugizo endlich zu entlasten und die Dinge ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Es zerreißt Sugizo's Herz, wie verunsichert, fast verängstigt seine große Liebe sich dabei zeigt und ihm damit schon bestätigt, dass irgendetwas faul ist...  
> Doch damit nicht genug: vor aller Mann entzieht Yuna ihm jedes Vertrauen. Für den schwer getroffenen Sugizo bricht nun die Welt zur Gänze zusammen

[ Yuna sitzt im Zeugenstand und wird vernommen, wirkt unsicher. Der Richter sieht ihn interessiert an. ]

Richter: Herr Katsuki, schildern sie mir bitte was sich in der Nacht des 13. Oktober abgespielt hat. 

[ Yuna sieht den Richter fragend an. ]

Yuna: Nichts. Sugizo und ich sind abends schlafen gegangen und als ich am Morgen aufwachte war er schon duschen. 

Richter: Es ist also nichts vorgefallen, er hat das Bett nicht verlassen oder sonst etwas ungewöhnliches getan?

Yuna: Naja, das kann ich nicht so sicher sagen. Normalerweise merke ich alles wenn ich schlafe, doch da ich seit einiger Zeit unter Schlafproblemen leide habe ich an diesem Abend Schlafmittel genommen. Es kann also sein dass ich dadurch nur nichts bemerkt habe.

[ Yuna scheint etwas nervös, beißt auf seiner Unterlippe herum. ]

Richter: Was war am Morgen, gab es da Auffälligkeiten?

Yuna: Ja, schon irgendwie. Er war den ganzen Morgen sehr schweigsam, was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn ist. Als ich ihn fragte was mit ihm los sei sah er mich nur verständnislos an.

Richter: Wann haben sie vom Tod ihres Vaters erfahren?

Yuna: Als am Abend plötzlich die Polizei vor der Tür stand um... Yuuen zu verhaften. Ich konnte es nicht fassen dass er davon gewusst haben soll ohne mir was gesagt zu haben.

Richter: Wie war denn ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater?

Yuna: Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir schon immer ein etwas reserviertes Verhältnis zueinander, aber das lag wohl daran, dass er sehr viel weg war und kaum Zeit und Nerven für mich hatte. Irgendwie denke ich auch, hat ers nie so wirklich begriffen dass ich erwachsen geworden bin und selbst entscheiden kann was ich will, das hat oft mal zu kleineren Streitigkeiten geführt, aber da war nie was Ernstes.

Richter: Trauen sie Herrn Sugihara diese Tat denn zu?

[ Yuna dreht sich traurig Lächelnd zu Sugizo, sieht ihn mit Augen voller Zweifel an. Sugizo sitzt nur da, sieht ihn aus verzweifelten, tränengefüllten Augen an. ]

Sugizo: Yuna, bitte, glaub mir, ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht! Warum sollte ich das tun?

Yuna: Es tut mir Leid Yuuen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr was ich glauben soll...

[ Sugizo sieht ihn nochmal mit traurigen, verzweifeltem Blick an, bringt kein Wort heraus, schüttelt dann resignierend den Kopf, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen um die Tränen zu verbergen die seine Wangen hinunter rinnen.]


	8. Szene VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Kräfte zehrende Verhandlung ist endlich abgeschlossen, doch es wird nicht besser. Der Staatsanwalt zeigt keine Gnade, wettert mit voller Härte gegen den inzwischen völlig hoffnungslosen Angeklagten und fordert die Höchststrafe.  
> Auch das emotions geladene Plädoyer seines gleichfalls verzweifelten Verteidigers, der vehement auf die Diskrepanz der Aussagen, die Zweifelhaftigkeit des gesamten Sachverhalts pocht und schlussendlich sogar Yunas Geisteszustand in Zweifel zu ziehen versucht scheint keine Wende mehr hervorbringen zu können. Das Urteil scheint, obwohl noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, scheint schon ganz klar im Raum zu stehen...

[ Der Richter hat die Beweisaufnahme abgeschlossen. Der Staatsanwalt steht auf und beginnt sein Plädoyer. Er genießt die angespannte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. ]

Staatsanwalt: Euer Ehren, Herr Verteidiger; Der Angeklagte hat weder Alibi noch Zeugen, die seine Version der Geschichte bestätigen könnten und sogar sein Verlobter zweifelt an seiner Unschuld. Daraus ergibt sich klar und deutlich dass er gemäß der Anklage der Täter ist. Er hat seit seine Heiratspläne durchkreuzt wurden beabsichtigt Herrn Katsuki aus dem Weg zu schaffen, was ihm schlussendlich auch gelungen ist, indem er sein Opfer heimtückisch im Schlaf erstach. Der Angeklagte ist ganz eindeutig schuldig, ich beantrage lebenslänglich!

[ Staatsanwalt setzt sich, Verteidiger erhebt sich, beginnt seinerseits völlig aufgebracht mit dem seinen Plädoyer. ]

Verteidiger: Euer Ehren, Herr Staatsanwalt; nichts ist hier klar! Wir haben hier den Zeugen Herr Katsuki junior, der offensichtlich noch immer unter Schock steht, was durchaus verständlich ist, und wie er zugibt selbst nicht weiß, was er glauben soll, und wir haben hier die Zeugin Frau Katsuki, die sich urplötzlich und warum auch immer gegen ihren Schwiegersohn stellt, wobei die beiden seltsamerweise sonst auch immer ein fast freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegten. Möglicherweise hat sie selbst etwas zu verbergen und hat, wie vorher schon der Vater, Herrn Katsuki junior unter Druck gesetzt eine Aussage in ihrem Sinne zu machen. Das würde auch die Aussage meines Mandanten bestätigen. Frau Katsuki hätte ja selbst ein gutes Motiv. Auf Herrn Katsuki Senior war eine sehr hohe Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen, die im Falle seines Todes Frau Katsuki alleinig begünstigen würde. Da kamen doch die Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Herrn Sugihara und Herrn Katsuki Senior gerade recht, oder etwa nicht?   
Mein Mandant hat nie bestritten am Tatort gewesen zu sein, was auch unsinnig gewesen wäre, doch das macht ihn nicht gleich zum Täter. Jedenfalls ist die Aussage meines Mandanten zwar nicht bestätigt, aber genauso wenig eindeutig widerlegt worden.   
Daher beantrage ich meinen Mandanten mangels Beweisen freizusprechen.

[ Verteidiger setzt sich, Richter nickt ihm zu, sieht Sugizo an. ]

Richter: Sie haben das letzte Wort, Herr Sugihara. 

[ Sugizo schüttelt den Kopf ohne ihn auch nur im Geringsten zu heben. Alles erhebt sich, Richter und Schöffen verlassen den Saal.]


	9. Szene VIII

[ Nach einiger, nicht allzu langer Zeit erheben sich alle abermals. Der Richter und die Schöffen kehren zurück. ]

Richter: Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil: Der Angeklagte Yasuhiro Sugihara wird wegen Mordes an Herrn Katsuki zu lebenslanger Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt.

[ Sugizo wirkt wie vom Donner gerührt, auch der Verteidiger ist schwer betroffen. Alle setzen sich. Sugizo hat das Gesicht wieder in den Händen vergraben, schluchzt leise. ]

Richter: Begründung wie folgt: Wie der Herr Staatsanwalt bereits sagte, der Angeklagte hat weder Alibi noch Zeugen, doch ein durchaus gutes Motiv und auch die Tatsache dass sogar sein Verlobter ihm so eine Tat zutraut, spricht Bände. Auch, Herr Verteidiger, hielten wir die Zeugen für vollkommen glaubwürdig, und ihre Aussagen für durchaus plausibel, im Gegensatz zu der unsäglich wirren Geschichte ihres Mandanten.   
Es ergeht also folgender Beschluss, der Haftbefehl gegen Yasuhiro Sugihara bleibt aufrechterhalten, Haftfortdauer wird angeordnet. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen!

[ Alle erheben sich, verlassen nach und nach murmeld, raumen und missbilligend kopfschüttelnd den Saal. Sugizo wirft Yuna einen letzten, traurigen Blick zu und lässt sich dann gegenwehrlos von einem Sicherheitsbeamten abführen. Yuna wendet sich ab, beginnt zu schluchzten als Sugizo außer Sicht ist. Frau Katsuki legt ihm tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter und begleitet ihn hinaus.]


	10. Szene IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach der Verhandlung sitzen Yuna und Frau Katsuki im Familienhause zusammen und lassen das Geschehene Revue passieren.   
> Dabei gerät das Gespräch völlig aus den Fugen und bringt nun endlich die ganze, grausige Wahrheit zu tage.  
> Das blanke Entsetzen ergreift Yuna, als er langsam zu begreifen beginnt, dass er der falschen Person vertraut hat, und ein Mittäter darin war, seinen schuldlosen Geliebten, der immer nur, sein bestes im Sinne, zu helfen versucht hatte, zu Unrecht für Ewig seiner Freiheit zu berauben. Er hatte Sugizo enttäuscht und verraten, und damit unwiederbringlich verloren. Wer wollte schon sein Leben mit einem Menschen teilen, der einem nicht mal genug Vertrauen schenkte an das zu glauben, was er Tag um Tag von ihm zu sehen bekam.  
> Yuna hat nur noch einen Gedanken: schnell zu Sugizo zu kommen und das ganze Schlamassel schnellstens aufklären, ehe noch mehr Unglück geschehen konnte. Selbst wenn er sicherlich sein Vertrauen und seine Achtung niemals Wiedererlangung konnte, so wollte er ihm doch wenigstens die Freiheit wieder schenken, die er ihm so grausam und unbedacht entrissen hatte.  
> Dabei rechnet er allerdings offensichtlich wieder nicht mit der unfassbaren Skruptellosigkeit seiner Mutter....

[ Yuna sitzt, noch immer schluchzend, im Wohnzimmer der Villa. Frau Katsuki schlendert langsam, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand zum Sofa, macht sichs darauf bequem und sieht Yuna leicht missbilligend an. ]

Frau Katsuki: Worüber weinst du, Yuna, er hat seine gerechte Strafe doch bekommen.

Yuna: Ich weiß nicht, er war immer so lieb, ich hätte schwören können, dass er niemandem etwas zu leide tun kann, aber diese Wut, diese Verachtung in seinen Augen sobalds um Vater ging, wie aufgebracht er war als Vater uns verbat zu heiraten und dass er mir wirklich nichts gesagt haben soll... Ich versteh das alles einfach nicht! Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern, was überhaupt passiert ist, nachdem wir ins Bett gegangen sind, und bevor ich am Morgen aufgewacht bin... irgendwas war da, ich fühle es, es macht wahnsinnig...   
Mutter, bitte, hilf mir.. sag etwas...

[ Frau Katsuki sieht ihn kalt an und grinst süffisant. ]

Frau Katsuki: Nun, vielleicht stimmt das ja, Yuna?

[ Yuna sieht verwirrt zu ihr auf. ]

Yuna: Wieso, wie meinst du das? Du hast doch selbst gesagt...

Frau Katsuki: Nun, dann hab ich wohl gelogen.

[ Yuna sieht sie fassungslos an. ]

Yuna: Wieso, Mutter?

[ Sie lacht kurz auf, schnaubt, ihre Gesichtszüge werden hart, Verachtung spiegelt sich in ihren Augen.]

Frau Katsuki: Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, ständig geschlagen oder ignoriert zu werden, Ersatzpüppchen spielen zu müssen, wenn mal nichts besseres zu Hand war, Dinge tun zu müssen die du nicht willst? Nein, weißt du nicht, wie denn auch!   
Du weißt doch gar nicht was er für ein verdammtes Arschloch war. Er hats verdient verdammt!   
Und dann kamst du, mit Yasuhiro. Gott, dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl werd ich nie vergessen, wie ein Stromschlag. Einmal in seinen Armen liegen, von seinen zärtlichen Händen und weichen Lippen verwöhnt zu werden, süße Worte zugeflüstert zu bekommen. Ich hab mich so danach gesehnt, einmal lieben zu können und geliebt zu werden.   
Aber immer hat er mich eiskalt abblitzen lassen, und dann wollte er dich auch noch heiraten.   
Mein Sohn mit dem Mann den ich liebe...   
Hast du eine Ahnung was für eine undassbare Demütigung das ist? Es ist verdammt noch mal nur gerecht!

[ Frau Katsuki ist offensichtlich völlig außer sich. Yuna sieht sie entsetzt an, zittert. ]

Yuna: Du... hast ihn getötet...

Frau Katsuki: Oh ja das habe ich, und es war so eine Befriedigung...

[ Frau Katsuki lacht irre. Yuna steht langsam auf, entfernt sich langsam, instinktiv Richtung Ausgang. Frau Katsuki sieht ihn hasserfüllt an. ]

Frau Kazuki: Wo willst du hin?  
Yuna: Zu Yuuen... ihn da raus holen...

[ Frau Katsukis Gesichtszüge verhärten sich wieder, sie zieht ein Messer. ]

Frau Katsuki: Ohhh nein, du wirst nirgendwo mehr hingehen... und er... er gehört mir.. ganz allein mir...

[ Frau Katsuki lacht wieder irre, packt den entsetzten Yuna, der kaum fähig ist sich zu wehren, drückt ihn gegen die Wand, setzt ihm das Messer an den Hals und durchtrennt dann mit einem blitzschnellen, sauberen Schnitt seinen Kehlkopf. Blut spritzt, Yuna sinkt langsam zu Boden, Frau Katsuki steht noch immer mit dem Messer in der Hand da und lacht. ]


	11. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Während Sugizo im Gefängnis die Verzweiflung nicht mehr erträgt, sonnt Frau Katsuki in ihrem Triumpf und sieht sich auf ganzer Linie als strahlende Siegerin.  
> Als sie dann jedoch vom tragischen Verlust ihrer heiß ersehnten Beute erfährt, ist auch sie nun endlich schachmatt.  
> Manchmal jedoch ist auch eine verlorene Schlacht am Ende siegreich, und das Schicksal fordert seinen Preis, denn auch den Ungerechten widerfährt am Ende doch Gerechtigkeit.

[ Morgendämmerung fällt durch Gitterstäbe. Um ein Paar der Gitterstäbe ist eine zu einem Seil verarbeitete Wolldecke geknotet. Das andere Ende ist um den Hals von Sugizos Leiche geknüpft. Auf dem Boden liegt ein Zettel: 

'Yuna, ich wars nicht, das musst du mir glauben, ich würde dir sowas nie antun. Ich liebe dich über alles, aber ohne dich kann und will ich nicht mehr Leben. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergiss mich einfach, und fang ein neues Leben an'

In Frau Katsukis Arbeitszimmer piepst die Faxmaschine neben ihrem Schreibtisch und wirft ein Blatt Papier aus. Frau Katsuki greift danach und liest es. Ihre Augen weiten sich, werden nass, sie fängt an zu zittern, hysterisch zu schluchzten.  
Sie zieht eine Schublade auf, durchwühlt sie mit zitternden Fingern und zieht eine Pistole hervor, schließt die Augen, richtet den Lauf auf ihre Schläfe.  
Eine einsame Träne rollt ihre Wange hinunter, das 'Klick' des Entsicherns ist zu hören, dann ein Schuss.  
Blut spritzt, Frau Katsuki kippt nach vorne auf den Schreibtisch, ihre Hand liegt auf dem Blatt Papier als wolle sie es streicheln.  
Es ist eine Mitteilung aus dem Gefängnis:

'Heute Morgen wurde der wegen Mordes Verurteilte Yasuhiro Sugihara an den Gitterstäben seines Fensters aufgehangen gefunden. Ein Abschiedsbrief mit einer Liebeserklärung und einer erneuten Unschuldsbeteuerung an seinen Verlobten, Yuna Katsuki wurde ebenfalls gefunden. Es wird von Selbstmord ausgegangen' Während vor dem Haus in der Ferne bereits sich nähernde Sirenen zu hören sind, steht dort eine durchscheinende, verloren wirkende Person und starrt todtraurig aus tränennassen Augen auf das Anwesen. Plötzlich taucht in ein wenig Abstand neben ihm eine zweite, gleichfalls durchscheinend Person auf. Ungläubig, aus großen Augen, Schmerz und Reue in ihren Augen, starren sich die beiden fassungslos und schweigend an. Schließlich lächelt einer der beiden Männern sanft und öffnet vergebungsvoll die Arme. Der andere zögert noch fassungslos, ehe er sich aufschluchzend in die Arme des ersten stürzt, der ihn nur umarmt, fest an sich drückt und nicht mehr los lässt. Sie weinen gemeinsam, jedoch noch immer vollkommen schweigend. Worte hielten nun keinen Wert mehr für sie...]


End file.
